mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziro Federink
Ziro Federink (Pronounced Zero) is a brown mouse in the Mech Mice Military. He's the commander of the Genesis Squad, and has only been out on the field once. He is a respected mouse, even by his rude half brother, Nitro. He has great knowledge of warfare, but isn't the best of trackers. Though he always knows what to do, and how to do it. This is why he's such a great commander of the Genesis Squad. History Ziro Federink was born on September 17th, 1989, in The Central States of the Mech Mice Colony. His parents were bankers William Truth and Olivia Federink. As a pup, Ziro was very obedient and kind. He never questioned his parents, and obeyed their every command. Many of his friends called him "momma's boy", to tease him. Ziro usually spent his time bonding with friends, teasing girls, and simply being the life of the party. As Ziro grew older, his kindness became more of a weakness than a strength. Mice would tease him, and "walk all over" him with ease. He didn't fight for himself, and didn't do much. At age 6 his father died, and he and his mother went into mourning. Just months after William's death, Olivia started dating again. This angered Ziro, and he begged for his mom to stop. Olivia eventually married Mint Federink, and not long after Olivia gave birth to Mint's son: Nitro Federink. Nitro was a born genius, and jerk. Even as a youngster he would constantly tease Ziro, and push him around. As a result Ziro began failing at school, due to Nitro distracting him. Ziro's parents didn't care, and blamed Ziro for his bad grades. Ziro snapped when he was 10 years old, and he nearly killed Nitro after an innocent prank. Ziro was grounded, and just grew angrier with every second he had to live with Nitro. Ziro would usually escape his life's horrors by hiking into a large forest behind his house. Ever since he and his mom moved in with Mint, he had been trying to get to the top of the hill the forest was located on. When Ziro finally hiked over the hill, he found a creek, a old lumber mill, and a great view of the valley that contained his hometown. It was there he saw Red Flower Military Union, an army school that ran the local police departments and national guard. It was then that Ziro wanted to join the military, not that he truly wanted to. He just wanted another way to escape from his rude half-brother, insane mother, and idiotic father. Ziro started studying warfare, and the history of Mech Mice Military. He learned everything about squads, points, and studied some of the greatest squads in history. Ziro finally decided that he would join Red Flower Military Union, as soon as he turned 16. But his father had other ideas, and sent him when he was just 13. Ziro didn't care, he was excited to be rid of his family. Ziro became a celebrity at Red Flower Military Union. He quickly gained the respect of the teachers and trainers, and made friends with nearly everyone in his classes. He became the star at everything, and was a worthy opponent for everything. Through even the hardest times at the Union, it was the happiest times in his life for a long time. When he was 14, Ziro met a girl his age at the Union. They were both interested in the same things, and they soon started a relationship. Ziro soon forgot about all his hard times, and almost forgot about his mother, step-father, and half-brother. When Ziro was 15, a plague hit his hometown. The virus, Cumb Coldness, was an unstoppable virus released by an unknown source. Thousands of mice died in the city, including Ziro's girlfriend. Ziro was sadder than the day his mother married for a second time, but this time he was extremely angry as well. He vowed to find out who or what caused the virus, and he quickly went to work. He tracked the virus to have begun in a neighboring town, Scienence City, well known for its advances in biological and mechanical science. Ziro discovered a Dark Union scientist created the virus, hoping to desolate the Mech Mice population. Ziro had the scientist arrested, and was awarded The Medal of Honor. He was still sad, however, that his girlfriend died. Ziro spent the rest of the month mourning, and didn't participate in much. He lost focus on his grades at the Union, and was even thinking about going back home to his insane family. It was all too much for him, and he needed some time to himself. He took a quick weekend vacation to Mouse City, where he toured the capitol, and visited many landmarks. During his vacation he met Nightshade in a "dark" neighborhood. The two mice were both in a military union, and were hoping to join the Mech Mice Military. They eventually became friends over a couple of days, and decided that they would be in the same squad together if possible. Ziro stayed in contact with Nightshade with letters, and the two would share their outrageous days and mishaps. When Ziro was 16, he went to home for the summer. It was the first time he'd been at his own house for over two years, he didn't even go during the holidays or Summer. When Ziro arrived home, he was extremely nervous about his parents' reactions. When Ziro returned home it was a disaster. His lawn was covered in weeds, the house had vines growing on the side of it. There were two boarded windows, the door was wide open, and loud shouting echoed from the house. Ziro sighed, cried, and left without saying hello. On his way out he met his half-brother Nitro at a local cafe, and the two, for the first time, engaged in a friendly conversation. Nitro said it was chaotic at home, and he could hardly even live there. Nitro then mentioned that he was thinking of going to Red Flower Military Union too, which surprised Ziro. He was now very worried that if Nitro came to the Union, Ziro's reputation and social status could be destroyed. He also didn't want to be reminded of his bad history, and be teased by his younger brother again. Nitro eventually joined Red Flower Military Union, and it annoyed Ziro. Just as he predicated, Nitro started to tease his older brother again. Even worse, Nitro was doing better in the training than Ziro! Nitro quickly past Ziro in the ranks, and was given several awards. Because of Nitro, Ziro barely graduated the Union. Ziro was recruited by the military, and was giving his own squad to command. The squad included Nightshade, Demo, Streak, and Blunder. Ziro got to know his squad one Friday night, when he took them all out bowling. The squad enjoyed each other, and had the same thoughts. Just half way through the year, however, Blunder died of cancer. Blunder was replaced by a new recruit, Lefty. Lefty was an older mouse, but fit into the squad well. Ziro and Lefty eventually became close friends, and become good friends. Ziro and Lefty became the best pair in the squad, but no matter what they couldn't win a training mission. In 2009, Ziro and Nitro got into a dangerous fight. They had gotten into an argument about the Mech Mice, and their parents. It eventually became a physical fight, and Nitro nearly killed his older brother. Ziro was scarred for life, because this fight was just the beginning. He and his brother continued to fight, but this time in the Virtual Training Room. Nitro's squad constantly defeated Ziro's, and it was getting on his nerves. In 2010, Ziro came so close to completing a mission with his squad. Until Nitro's squad came in. The two fought roughly, until a chasm opened up. Ziro saved Lefty, but at a cost. Nitro got the Shard first, and completed the mission. After that, Ziro and the squad were very depressed. They became even more depressed when Lefty left them, and joined another squad. But just 30 minutes later, Ziro's squad was a given a recon mission by Colonel Black to Liwa. That night, Ziro and his squad went to Field Bar to recruit a new lieutenant for the squad. They found a tough Magenta by chance, when Nightshade was beat up by her. Ziro persuaded her to join them on their mission, and she reluctantly decided to. The squad traveled to Liwa, and started their first mission a little bumpy. The squad was eventually separated in Forest of Rama, and Ziro was alone with an injured Magenta. The next morning, the squad regrouped. They soon found an abandoned Liwa, and in no time got into a fight with a group of robots. They became heroes among the Liwans, and enjoyed a large feast. The celebration was halted when Nitro and his squad came roaring in on a D.R.A.G.O.N. They arrested Ziro and his squad for "leaving Academy grounds without orders… hijacking and destroying a transport… stealing an XR Mech Suit…operating in the field without a fully registered squad… engaging an unidentified target… and generally endangering the lives of your squad through reckless behavior". After that Ziro, and his squad (besides Magenta, who rejoined the Alpha Squad there and then) were imprisoned on the transport. After getting a pep talk of a mysterious character, who revealed himself to be Colonel Black, the squad quickly escaped. Using a captured robot, they followed it to "The Hive". They went into the cave, and were quickly attacked by a robotic worm that breathed fire. They destroyed the creature, and went further into the cave. They eventually found a secret base, full of mind-controlled cyborg mice. Colonel Black and Ziro's squad fought off the cyborgs, and soon found a way to free them of their mind control. Personality Ziro is a friendly, yet serious mouse. He likes to encourage his squad members, and is ready for just about any situation. Though sometimes he can become a sore-loser, and doesn't try to win again after he looses the first time. He does know how to easily get people to do things, and is well known for his leadership skills. Powers and Abilities Ziro is a smart mouse, and does have some fighting skills. He, however, has slow reaction time, and cannot think straight in extremely dangerous situations. He does know how to fix easy situations. He's a quick runner like Streak as well, and has powerful upper body strength. Gallery File:Chapter7_Demo.jpg|Ziro doesn't like riding U.R.M's. File:Mech_Mice_Chapter_10.jpg|Ziro in Forest of Rama with Magenta. File:Mech_Mice(3).jpg|Ziro and the Genesis Squad in the Virtual Training Room. Quotes Trivia *Ziro gets sick while riding intense rides such as rollercoasters, and U.R.M's. *He has a secret love for Magenta, and vice-versa. However, neither of them know. See Also *Demo *Magenta *Streak Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mice